


Pinned Under Glass

by freezerjerky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freezerjerky/pseuds/freezerjerky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were together for two months, three weeks, five days and 12 hours when Sherlock first told John that he wanted to experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned Under Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most recent johnlockchallenges fic for the lovely thespanishcockerel. They requested "U.M.Q.R.A." I tried to do something witty, pulling it apart, but I wanted to keep it in the ridiculousness that it embodies, so.
> 
> I also gave myself the goal of taking the type of fic that usually ends in a love confession and not doing that.

They were together for two months, three weeks, five days and 12 hours when Sherlock first told John that he wanted to experiment.

John was confused, to say the least. With most partners, it’s easy to decipher what they mean by “experiment,” but when you’re with Sherlock Holmes you can’t take anything for granted. He took a few minutes because of this to collect himself, continuing to read the morning paper and eat his toast as he mulled it over.

“You do mean in bed, right?” he asked, finally looking over at Sherlock.

“No, John, I mean in the kitchen,” Sherlock drawled in reply. “Of course in bed, where else would I want to experiment with you?”

“Seeing as our kitchen is quite literally set up for experiments, it’s not that far of a cry.”

“We could use the kitchen if you prefer, John.”

“That biohazard? I’d rather not.”

Sherlock shrugged at this, going back to picking at his own breakfast. (He’d picked up the habit in order to appease John, apparently. John, despite being an idiot in comparison to his partner, was not fooled.)

“You’ll need to choose a safe word,” Sherlock said at length.

John thought about it a few moments, mulling over every possibility. Any name besides Sherlock’s would put him off completely in the bedroom (one time in foreplay, John had mentioned an ex-girlfriend and Sherlock refused to talk to him for several hours.) Places too, might fire Sherlock’s brain off in another direction and he might forget the purpose. Same with most anything, really. He didn’t want to set something off in his partner’s genius, childish, possibly insane mind.

“U.M.Q.R.A.”

“John, I’m not using some nonsense word that you made up for a safe word.”

“I chose, no take-backs.”

“Fine, fine. You best remember it tonight.”

“Oh, I will.”

John stood up, picking up both his plate and Sherlock’s before heading towards the kitchen. Sherlock couldn’t help but grin after him.

 

For the rest of the day, Sherlock doesn’t mention anything about experimentation. John had begun to think that maybe he’d just forgotten about it, or that maybe simply asking if he was willing was the experiment. One of the more boring kinds that belong either on the kitchen table or Sherlock’s laptop. It wasn’t much of a deal anyway. It wasn’t as if their sex life was boring. True, they hadn’t done much past what was considered “vanilla” but they’d also only been sleeping together for four weeks, three days, and twenty hours.

It was not until John’s showered, put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed with a good book that Sherlock brought up the subject again. In fact, he brought it up by stripping by the side of the bed and climbing directly on top of John.

“Sherlock,” John cut in, feigning annoyance. “Can’t you see I’m reading?”

“You agreed we were going to experiment and you can’t take that back now for no good reason.”

“Actually, I can take that back for whatever reason.”

“Perhaps, but you won’t. Because I know your attitude towards sex.”

“Oh, you know, do you?”

At this point, Sherlock had begun rubbing his cock through the several layers of fabric, but John was determined to appear as neutral as possible.

“Wherever possible, as often as possible.”

“Maybe.”

“Most definitely. And you don’t see me complaining about it, do you?”

“No, that I definitely don’t.”

“Exactly.”

At that, Sherlock leaned down to kiss him hard.

“I’m reading,” John protested feebly.

“I can tell you how that book ends just by looking at the cover, John.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I’d rather you put that book aside and one of us fucked the other.”

John rolled his eyes, feigning being put-upon as he cast the book aside. In a matter of seconds, though, he smirked, looking up at Sherlock.

“If we must, I suppose we can start your experiments now.”

“Excellent.”

Sherlock straddled him properly, beginning to kiss along his neck. At least he didn’t want to make this entirely scientific, then. It really was about the sexual pleasure, or at least in the heat of the moment it was, and that’s what really mattered, after all. John was, however, thinking too much for his liking, and he had to ground him to reality by biting down on his neck.

“Fuck, Sherlock, you do realise that hurts when you do it that hard?”

“You weren’t paying attention.”

He rolled his eyes, pulling Sherlock closer and reaching down to grip his bottom. He slid his hand down the curve of Sherlock’s arse, gripping it more firmly before sliding a finger up, teasing along his entrance.

“You’ve prepared yourself.”

“I would like to tie you to the bed and then ride you. I want to experiment with bedroom roles.”

“Sherlock, that’s not something _new_ to analyse.”

“I’ve learned that sexual data is only really relevant when you look at the individual. Research tells me, for instance, that most people enjoy morning encounters, but you’re miserable in the morning.”

“It was seven, and you kept me up until three the night before.”

“That was one of several attempts, John.”

“Try again tomorrow morning.”

John grinned, starting to kiss along his jaw until Sherlock pushed away.

“I need to restrain you,” he said before climbing off of him and going to his wardrobe, digging out the cuffs he’d bought for this purpose.

“I’m hoping you got those at a shop and not from Lestrade.”

“Yes, John, I’m not completely oblivious,” Sherlock snorted, moving back onto the bed. “Lie back, and put your hands up by the headboard.”

“Do you want my shirt off first?” John asked, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

Sherlock nodded, sitting back to admire John as he pulled off his shirt. He liked looking at John’s bare torso, darker than his own, softer than his own, with the small spattering of golden hair on his chest and the denser bit leading down from his navel to the bottom of his softening stomach. When John finished, he leaned back as instructed, gripping onto the headboard. Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk as he fastened the handcuffs.

“Erm, what exactly is this experiment about, then?” John asked, looking up from him.

“Control issues, what really defines who “tops” and “bottoms”, to use the simplest terms. I’m giving myself all the power, but you the traditional dominant role. Because you can’t move as usual, I asked you had the safe word, which I’m assuming is still U.M.Q.R.A.”

“It is, yeah.”

“That doesn’t roll well on the tongue, it’s rather absurd, really.”

“Safe words aren’t about sounding pretty, Sherlock, they’re about comfort zones.”

“Shush, John,” he said as he slid down John’s body.

He made quick work of John’s trousers and pants, finding it only fair that if he had been naked that there should be no show of John’s body either. Well, not the teasing kind, because he could truly take advantage of this power over John. He could trace the lines on each scar, kiss each imperfection, each tiny spot he’d ever been tempted to kiss. It was like a butterfly pinned under glass, but just for a few moments, which made it all the more beautiful. After this, John was free, out in the world and gaining new blemishes, new spots to kiss and suck on and consider praying to, because they were better than any God and-

He stopped before he got ahead of himself, looking up at John. Sweet, possibly oblivious John who didn’t even realize the reverence with which Sherlock kissed every inch of him, but still allowed him to anyway, even if he probably thought it was experiment. It was, oh, Sherlock knew it was partly that, but it was also something deeper, something he needed on a level he couldn’t comprehend. He shook these ideas away, however, as he sucked a bruise onto John’s inner thigh, grinning to himself as he heard the soft groan above him.

He kissed the tip of John’s cock before taking the head in his mouth, sucking back lightly. After wrapping his hand around the shaft, he began to stroke slowly, teasingly, ensuring John was fully hard. When he was confident in that, he released his cock with a soft pop, sitting up and moving to straddle him.

“Now, one last time, safe word?” Sherlock asked, rocking back against his cock.

“U.M.Q.R.A, you arse, now let me fuck you.”

“And you always complain that I’m not romantic.”

Sherlock tsked before moving into position, slowly sinking down onto John’s cock. He stayed completely still for as long as he could manage, knowing John was just as eager as he was to move. After some very long moments, though, he slid up and back down, creating a steady rhythm. John began to thrust up to meet up, realizing that that was really all he could do in this situation. Sherlock can’t help but grin at that, sliding a hand along John’s chest and tweaking a nipple between his fingers. (The right, the left isn’t as sensitive, having been slightly impacted in the nerve damage from the bullet in John’s shoulder. He always goes for the right first.)

“Christ,” John groaned, closing his eyes. “You know how much I like that.”

“That is why I do things, John,” Sherlock replied, nearly rolling his eyes. “I don’t just bumble about in the bedroom hoping something is going to get you off.”

“You need to stop talking.”

At that, John thrusted up as hard as he could, which earned him a soft moan. Well worth it, then, and he repeats the thrust, watching as Sherlock started to rock down just _so,_ each one producing a similar sound, though they were increasingly louder.

“You don’t know how badly I want to touch you right now,” John gritted out at length, looking up at him.

“You’ll have to settle for the next best thing.”

Sherlock reached down, wrapping his hand around his cock and starting to stroke very slowly, putting on a show for John. He couldn’t help but thrust into his hand as he rocked down, creating a steady, intense rhythm that they both could feel coursing through their bodies.

Without warning, Sherlock came, spurting onto John’s chest as he groaned, hanging his head down. He felt John come inside of him not much longer as well as the tell-tale grunt that John always gave. (It shouldn’t have been sexy in the least, really it wasn’t, but it was John, and everything John did was sexy. Except for wearing hideous jumpers.)

Once John was done, Sherlock climbed off, moving beside John. He started to lick the come off of John’s chest, looking up at him.

“Why U.M.Q.R.A?” he asked, once finished.

“Well, it doesn’t have an association for you, for one. Which, I didn’t want to put you off, I guess. And, I don’t know. It’s something really stupid, but something I did to help you, just to sort of remind myself how I’d do anything for you.”

“Oh, sentiment.”

“Do you understand?”

“Not a bit of it.” He chuckled. “But I suppose if that works for you.”

“Could you possibly undo the cuffs?”

“That would ruin the experiment.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Afraid not.”

Sherlock grinned before going back to his inspection of John’s body. He was going to uncuff him in just a moment, but he liked to see him squirm under his gaze, just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, if you want to request something or see how my progress is or look at some idiot post a bunch of cute fanart, follow me on tumblr at watdaughter
> 
> I'm also looking for requests/ideas for Christmas fic this year, so don't be afraid to hit me up for that.


End file.
